


A video mail from Wakanda

by wilfling



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fan Comics, M/M, technically it´s just one panel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 08:53:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16281488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wilfling/pseuds/wilfling
Summary: After CA:CW and IW, Steve goes to undercover battles. Bucky sends his hi. The goat is just somehow present.





	A video mail from Wakanda




End file.
